Getting to Know You
by TheGleeShips
Summary: Starts in Duets when Sam joins Glee. He meets Quinn and a friendship blossoms. You get the picture.


**Chapter 1 – The Glee Club Meeting**

As Sam Evans walked into the choir room he was nervous. He knew a couple people in here already, like Finn and Puck, because he was on the football team with them. But this still failed to calm his nerves. He didn't know how he should act around them. He didn't know if they would be like different people here, or if they would be just the same as when they were in football practise. Everyone in there seemed okay all the same. There was a small brunette sat by Finn, chattering endlessly and barely letting Finn get a word in edge ways. Sam smiled at this. It was pretty obvious who wore the pants in that relationship! Puck was there too, talking to Mike and Artie, two of the other football players. Puck fist-bumped Sam when he saw him. An Asian girl sat by Mike, and smiled at Sam politely. There was a black girl sat in the front row, rolling her eyes at the talking brunette. She smiled at Sam too. Two cheerleaders sat at the back of the room, talking with each other. One was very hot, with dark hair and gorgeous olive skin; she was filing her nails. The other was a pretty blonde, who appeared to be muttering something about a 'Lord Tubbington' whoever that was! However, out of all the people in the room, there was one person in particular that caught Sam's eye. In the back corner of the choir room, a beautiful girl sat leaning over and doodling on a folder in her lap. She also wore a cheerleader's uniform, but there was something about her that really drew Sam in. She seemed to sense Sam staring at her and looked up, her brow furrowed in a frown. She took one look at Sam and looked down again, a pink tint forming on her cheeks. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, very big. And Sam remembered a famous quote, "the most beautiful eyes hold the most tears"; Sam seemed to think that, in this girl's case, this quote could be true. He knew this from the way she hunched her shoulders, the way she wouldn't look at anyone else in the room. Just as Sam was about to go talk to her, the door behind him opened, and a tall teacher with curly hair walked in. He smiled at Sam.

"Hello." He said.

"Err, hi… I was just wondering… if it's okay with you… could I join?" Sam stuttered. Like he said, he was nervous!

The teacher grinned. "Of course! Welcome to the team! We always need new voices. I'm Mr Schuester or Mr Schue as this lot call me! Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Err, okay… I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham." Sam said. Even he cringed at his cheesy introduction! Why did he have to be such a nerd! He heard sniggers from everywhere in the room.

"Oh wow! He has no game!" the dark haired cheerleader sneered at Sam. Everyone burst out laughing. Sam felt his cheeks flush bright red as he looked around the room at everyone. They were all laughing at him! Well, not all of them. As Sam looked into the back corner of the room, he noticed that the blonde girl he'd been studying earlier wasn't laughing. Instead, she was staring at Sam with an amused smile on her face, and was biting her lip. Sam couldn't help but blush more as he smiled back at her. She also blushed and continued doodling on the front of her folder.

"Guys…" Mr Schue said, although he was grinning himself. "Guys!" he snapped. That shut them up! "Sorry, Sam. Go have a seat!" Sam nodded. As there was only one seat left, Sam went to sit next to the blonde cheerleader at the back of the choir room.

After Sam took his seat and Mr Schue began to talk, they were silent for a minute. This was mostly because Sam was too embarrassed to say anything in case he made a fool of himself again. But then he plucked up the courage and spoke to her.

"Hi." He said. When the girl didn't look up he continued. "So, err… I'm Sam." He blushed.

The girl finally looked up; she was smiling. "Yeah, I gathered that much from your little introduction." She bit her lip. Sam thought it looked like she was trying to stifle a giggle.

"Err, yeah, I guess you did. God, I feel like an idiot!" he said, burying his face in his hands.

"Hey, hey. It's okay! They were only joking. We're all friends here… well, mostly." She glared over at the dark haired cheerleader.

"Really?" Sam smirked, following her gaze.

"Mm-hmm… you'll soon learn that." She said.

"So, err, are you gonna tell me your name, or do I have to guess?" Sam joked.

"Hmmm, I don't know. How about you take a couple guesses?" the girl was flirting. Sam liked it.

"Hmmm, okay… how about Angelica? Short for Angel?" Sam smiled. The girl blushed, but shook her head. "No? Okay. How about Belle?"

"What?" the girl laughed.

"Italian for beautiful. It would suit you!"

The girl blushed. "No. But thanks."

"Okay… I give up!" Sam said.

"Okay, fine. My name is Quinn." She looked away. "Please don't laugh." Sam heard the tears in her voice.

"Why would I laugh?" Sam frowned.

"I don't know. Maybe you wouldn't like it?" she looked back up at Sam under her thick eyelashes.

"Well, I love it. So don't think any different."

Quinn bit her lip, smiling slightly. "I really like you, Sam. You're a great guy."

Sam smiled. "Thank you. I like you too."

Just then the bell rang to signal the end of the meeting.

"Well, I'll see you later Sam." Quinn said, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Sam stood up top stand in front of Quinn.

"Sam… well, okay…" Quinn reached up and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. Sam smiled and placed his hands on Quinn's waist, lifting her up and spinning her round. He felt her giggle against his neck. He spun her round a couple of times more, before setting her down on the floor again. Quinn giggled. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Sam."

"Yep! I can't wait!" Sam winked, even though he was telling the truth.

"Of course. Me too!" Quinn smiled before leaving the room.

Sam knew then that Glee Club was going to be fun!


End file.
